


A Master and His Maid

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Devil BadBoyHalo, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Neko Skeppy, Smut, Sub Skeppy, SuitBoyHalo, Vibrators, maid outfits, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zak dresses up as a maid to serve Darryl.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236
Collections: Anonymous





	A Master and His Maid

Zak tugged at the hem of his dress, adjusting the costume as he examined his reflection. He had to admit, he looked pretty good, but he was still kind of shy about it, particularly because Darryl, his boyfriend, would be home soon, and he wasn’t sure exactly how the other man would react. Though given how much he’d encouraged him to wear this particular costume, it would most likely be positive.

He couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Darryl would do. Maybe he’d just compliment him, taking pictures to preserve the moment. Maybe he’d kiss him gently, telling him how pretty he looked. Or maybe he’d…

Zak bit his lip as dirty thoughts ran through his head. His tail flicked in anticipation. He _really_ hoped it would be the third one.

His ears perked up at the sound of the front door closing. He opened his bedroom door and poked his head out. Darryl’s back was to him, setting his things on the table. The suit he was wearing showed off his tall, lean figure perfectly. He looked good in anything, whether it be a hoodie and sweatpants as he relaxed on the couch or nothing at all as he mercilessly pounded Zak into the sheets.

This outfit in particular set something off in Zak. Combined with Zak’s maid dress, the suit made Darryl look…

Well, it made him look like Zak’s master. And Zak was all for it.

Zak opened the door fully and stepped out, his stockinged feet padding on the floor. Darryl turned around at the sound and immediately gasped, his pointed tail twitching. He scanned Zak’s body, taking in the sight. He crossed the room in a few steps and gripped Zak’s jaw in his gloved hands, pressing their lips together hungrily. He pulled away for a second to whisper, “You look so good,” before reconnecting.

Zak kissed back, somewhat disappointed. Turns out it was the second outcome. Oh well, he could deal. If Darryl didn’t want to do anything more, then Zak wouldn’t force him, no matter how much he wanted-

Zak gasped as Darryl slipped his hand under the skirt and began groping his ass. He softly moaned as Darryl began kissing at the base of his neck. Third option it is.

“My little maid, all dressed up for me, hmm?” Darryl cooed.

Zak nodded. “For you, Master, please…”

Darryl chuckled and picked up Zak bridal style, carrying him into their shared bedroom. “I have big plans for you,” he said as he sat on the floor, Zak sitting on his lap. He reached under the bed and pulled out the shoebox filled with various items. He grabbed a black blindfold and held it up in front of Zak, wordlessly asking if Zak was okay.

The desperate, aroused look in Zak’s eyes gave him his answer, and soon the smaller man’s vision was blocked by the fabric. Next, Darryl took a few white pieces of fabric and firmly tied Zak’s wrists and ankles together so that he was completely at his mercy. Zak’s breathing was heavy, the restraints and sensory deprivation heightening his arousal.

Darryl reached back down to Zak’s skirt, holding the next object. He trailed his fingers along the edge of Zak’s panties before slipping them aside to reveal Zak’s hole. Slowly Darryl pushed in the plug, causing Zak to moan loudly. Zak panted and leaned his forehead into Darryl’s chest as the toy was completely settled inside him. Darryl smiled, returned the panties to their original position, and gently took Zak’s cheek in his hand. “Good boy,” he whispered before pressing a button on the remote in his hand.

Zak’s head jolted upward and a long, high-pitched moan was drawn from his mouth as the plug began vibrating. He panted loudly, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Darryl dragged his thumb along the edge of Zak’s lips, where drool was beginning to drip down. He smirked and pressed another button, turning the speed of the vibrator up.

Zak let out a steady stream of moans. His mind was nearly breaking from the pleasure. The vibrations in his hole, the ties around his limbs, Darryl’s gentle but firm grip on his jaw. It was all so much, he could barely speak. “P-p-please, haah~, t-t-ah~ t-touch,” he managed to gasp out.

“You want me to touch you?” Darryl asked. Zak nodded as much as he could with his head still firmly in place and the rest of his body trembling from the vibrator. Darryl hummed in thought. “No. I bet you can cum just from this.”

Darryl was right; as the speed of the vibrator was turned up once more, Zak’s moans increasing in volume with it, Zak came, white liquid filling his panties. He went limp in Darryl’s grasp as the older man turned off the vibrator. “Good boy,” Darryl praised as he left a kiss on the smaller’s forehead. He began to remove the blindfold, but Zak pulled his head away.

“You haven’t cum,” Zak said, blindly fiddling with Darryl’s waistband. “Want you to use me.” He looked up at his master, leaning into the hand still holding his cheek. “Please, Master, fuck my throat, I need it,” he begged.

“...Goodness, you look so good like this,” Darryl whispered, pulling the smaller man in closer and groping his ass again. “I just want to keep you like this, all dressed up and perfect for me, letting me use you however I want.”

Zak whimpered, causing Darryl to smirk. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being my little toy?”

Zak nodded eagerly. “Please...”

Darryl chuckled. “All right, little maid, you can suck me off.” He sat on the edge of the bed, legs slightly spread, and pulled his pants down, freeing his hard cock. He reached out and gripped Zak’s hair, using it to pull him over to sit in between his knees. Darryl pressed the tip of his dick against the smaller’s lips, urging him to open them. “Go on,” he invited.

Zak opened his mouth and began to lick and suck on the tip, smiling internally at the groan he received from the man above him. He trailed his tongue along its veins, feeling its shape.

Darryl let out a sharp moan when Zak took the first few inches in his mouth. Darryl gently petted Zak’s ears, his tail caressing the shorter man’s cheek. “Good boy, you’re doing so well,” he praised.

Zak pushed his head as far down as he could, choking as Darryl’s length hit the back of his throat. Darryl gasped and moaned, gripping Zak’s hair as he thrusted into the other’s mouth.

At last he came, Zak swallowing as much as he could. Darryl pulled him into his arms, petting him gently. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on someone on a SkepHalo Discord server (they asked to remain anonymous)


End file.
